


Their Admissions

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Speed Hating [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco needs to be reassured, Draco wants and realises he can has, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Harry wants what he wants, M/M, Speed Hating alternative ending, Stubborn Harry, Sweet, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes his choice and Draco comes to realise that who he wants, he can actually have.</p><p>Alternative/happy-ending to 'Speed Hating'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all those who read/commented on 'Speed Hating' (previous fic). I made this the chapter 2 of it but then realised the tags didn't suit it so it's a separate fic. 
> 
> Read previous one/premise if you've not already as this is the short alternative/happy-ending version that picks up right after Draco tells Harry he's getting married and apologises.

Harry did something he never thought he’d do. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco’s.  
  
“Potter, what _—_ ” Draco gasped and jerked away but Harry put his hand out to steady the blonde and pressed him back into the mattress.  
  
“Just _—_ ” Harry knew why he was so desperate to kiss the Malfoy even after they’d just hate-fucked each other, he wanted to do it so badly. He felt hurt after hearing Draco’s resignation to his future and couldn't accept it. He wanted to be an option.  
  
“Just _feel_.”  
  
With no more resistance from the blonde, Harry went about gently devouring his body.  
  
Instead of the hurried and rough thrusting, this time Harry slowly slid in and out of Draco, their chests pressed together, lips affixed and tongues entwining. With every rub, grind, and slide, Harry relished in the soft moans of _yes_ and  _feels so good_ that came from Draco’s mouth.  
  
“Say my name,” Harry breathed after a while, content to suck on Draco’s neck.  
  
“ _Mm,_ Harry... _Harry..._ ” Draco moaned, arching his back, his arms wrapped around Harry as their lips met and they kissed each other deeply.  
  
Draco’s whole body shuddered incredibly after Harry grasped his cock and pumped a few times. They moaned into each other's mouths as Harry came a few seconds after Draco.  
  
“Damn, Potter, didn’t know you could be that gentle. That was...nice,” Draco murmured.  
  
Harry simply touched their foreheads together and pulled out slowly.  
  
“Don’t get married,” Harry said suddenly, still leaning over Draco.  
  
“Potter...” Draco started. “I can’t just _not_ get married. What does it matter to you anyway?” he said with a searching look.  
  
“Is getting married what _you_ want?” Harry asked.  
  
“You don’t even know what _you_ want, Potter,” Draco replied, barely scoffing.  
  
“I know that I don’t want you to get married,” Harry said, unperturbed by Draco’s responding hard stare and determined to get the truth out. “It’s true that I’ve just been fucking around with whoever. You were right, I’m scared to...let people in. Everyone’s still crazy for Harry Potter, Vanquisher of Voldemort, even though it’s been 6 fucking years. You’re the only other constant in my life, the only one who’s ever kept me grounded."  
  
“It’s literally been 6 years since I actually saw you in person. And what about Weasley and Granger? Lovegood or all your other...friends?” Draco shot at him.  
  
“I’ve never wanted to fuck Ron or Hermione, or any of my friends,” Harry simply stated, making Draco snort.  
  
“Right, having sex is so important in a relationship. Is that what you want Potter?” Draco said, mildly exasperated. “A relationship with an ex-Death Eater? You’re mad if you think anything could happen between us beyond tonight, beyond _this_.”  
  
“I like a challenge,” Harry grinned but Draco just looked pained.  
  
“So I’m a conquest, am I? You have me here and now but once you’re done with me, what then? I’m getting married for the sake of my family, you know, the people I fought to save in the war? The people I very nearly got killed because of my... _shortcomings_ _—_ you know what, _no_.” Draco pushed at Harry to get off him but Harry didn’t budge.  
  
“Draco,” Harry said, making the blonde tense in his arms.   
  
“Get off me, Potter, I’m going home,” Draco said roughly.  
  
Harry caught his wrist and made him look into his eyes.  
  
“ _Try._ Try something with me,” Harry said, almost begged. He couldn’t let them end this way.  
  
“You’re mad,” Draco breathed.  
  
“I’m stubborn,” Harry corrected. "I'm also insanely attracted to you, even if you've been a huge git majority of the time I've known you."  
  
“The Wizarding World will have a fit. You’re going to be hated _—_ hell, _I’m_ going to be even more hated," Draco said, looking away from Harry, silently considering the backlash this would have against his family once again.  
  
Harry smiled. “I’ll protect you.”  
  
Draco's gaze snapped to his. “That’s the most bullshit thing I’ve ever heard from you, Potter.”  
  
“I’ll protect you, Draco.”  
  
His sentence was met with silence.  
  
“I...I don’t think you’ve thought this through. Your friends will never accept it and I know you’ll always choose them.”  
  
“I can have both.”  
  
“ _No,_ you can’t. There’s really just no way it could work out and as much as I enjoyed tormenting you and your friends in Hogwarts, I no longer have the desire to do so now so I’m simply avoiding any and all drama that will arise from this. I don’t fancy wasting my time with you when I’ll inevitably be dumped by you anyway.”   
  
Harry's eyes widened as Draco’s did as they both realised what he’d just admitted.  
  
“Well I’m not going into this as a fling, Draco. I really do think we’d be great together. Weirdly enough, I’ve not felt this way about anyone in a long time _—_ not for past flings or past dates _—_ and we both used to loathe each other. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”  
  
Draco’s whole body heated at those words. He knew Harry had omitted saying _since Ginny_ _—_ well, of course the Weaslette couldn’t have made Harry feel this way since he was gay _—_ but there used to be a time when not having Harry’s attention had been unacceptable; only when he did have the bespectacled boy’s focus on him was he satisfied. As negatively charged as their encounters were, passion was always going to be something between them.  
  
“This could end badly,” Draco finally said in admission.  
  
“ _This,_ ” Harry said, bringing Draco’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss against his knuckles, “could never end.”  
  
He hugged Draco tightly in his arms and felt a small nod against his neck.  
  
“So, this is a yes?” Harry said, just to check.  
  
Draco smiled. “Yes, Potter, yes."  
  
  
After years of no one making Draco feel this alive despite all he did to live on after the war, it just had to all come back to Harry bloody Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as Draco and Harry are at odds, Draco ain’t got time to be a martyr for love beyond this (even if deep down he thinks he doesn't deserve Harry). Why not accept when they both want it, ya know.
> 
> Anyway, I was experimenting between this happy version and another happy version where they actually try rein in their emotions while still at the speed dating session, and so they're civil to each other then can't get enough of the other's sidelong glances while matched up with other people, and after it finishes they leave the place together but yeah...posted this one bc easier to edit.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
